


Supermarket Flowers

by CarlyMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyMalfoy/pseuds/CarlyMalfoy
Summary: After his mum passes away, Scorpius can't cry. Albus shows him a song that he thinks will help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seen this text post on tumblr that said "Scorpius Malfoy cried really hard when he listened to Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran" or something along those lines, and I just couldn't get it out of my head.  
> Kudos & comments are always greatly appreciated!!

 

As Astoria Malfoy’s casket was lowered into the ground, Albus Potter hid his face in his mum’s coat and cried quietly. He cried not for himself or for his own pain – he hadn’t known Astoria very well – but for his friend, and the pain that he must have been feeling. He looked up to watch as Scorpius dropped a handful of dirt into his mum’s grave and was shocked to see that his friend wasn’t crying, not a single tear. Even his father, Draco Malfoy, who usually seemed like the most composed man in the world, was in tears. Silent, dignified tears, but tears nonetheless. Scorpius’ face, however, was just completely blank.

When the wake at Malfoy Manor was over, Albus and his mum prepared to head home and take Scorpius with them, as had been arranged previously. It was a Friday, so they had two more days before they had to return to Hogwarts and the Potter’s had invited Scorpius to stay with them to allow Draco time to grieve freely without upsetting and frightening Scorpius.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you, dad?” Scorpius asked, concern written all over his face as he studied his father who looked pale and gaunt.

“No, it’s alright,” Draco replied, trying to force a smile. “You go and try and have fun, it will be good for you to get out of this house. I have a lot of paperwork to do anyway, and I have to meet with the lawyer, so, I’ll be kept busy.”

Scorpius did not look convinced but he nodded anyway.

“You know just to Floo me if you need me?” Draco asked, and Scorpius told him that he did.

Albus and his mum turned away to let Scorpius and his dad say their goodbyes. When they were finished, Ginny told Draco how sorry she was one more time before taking each boy by the hand and apparating home.

*

Later that day, the boys were sitting in Albus’ room. Scorpius was curled up in the window seat, looking out at the rain that was pouring down.

He placed his palm against the cold glass and said quietly, “Even the sky is crying, and I still can’t.”

Albus, who was still surprised by Scorpius’ lack of tears, admitted that he had noticed that Scorpius did not cry at the funeral.

“I haven’t cried since she- since she died,” Scorpius replied, his voice almost a whisper. “I’ve wanted to but I haven’t been able to.”

“What, at all?” Albus asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Scorpius shook his head.

“I have all this emotion built up, I feel like I’m going to burst. It’s horrible,” he confided. “I usually always feel better after a cry, so I really want to because I feel so… bad.”

Albus nodded sympathetically and wracked his brain for a way to help his friend. He was trying to think of things that had made him cry, like sad stories or muggle films, when an idea came to him.

He jumped up and ran into Lily’s room. He dug around in her bedroom drawers until he found what he was looking for – a little pink iPod.

He took it into his room and beckoned Scorpius over to his bed.

“What’s that?” Scorpius asked settling himself down on the bed next to Albus.

“It’s a muggle music player; my dad got Lily it for her Christmas because she loves muggle stuff,” Albus explained, setting the device down in front of them. “There’s this song she has on it that almost made _me_ cry when I heard it and I can’t even relate to it. Maybe it will help you.”

Scorpius shook his head dejectedly, “I doubt it, I’ve tried listening to sad music and it hasn’t worked.”

“It’s worth a try,” Albus said hopefully. “Do you want me to go out of the room to give you privacy in case it does work?”

“No, I don’t want to be by myself,” Scorpius admitted. “Plus, you’re my best friend; I wouldn’t be embarrassed to cry in front of you.”

Fondness swelled in Albus’ chest.

“Ok, are you ready?” Albus asked.  
  
Scorpius nodded and pulled his knees up against his chest.

Albus pressed play, and the soft, sad piano in the song began to play.

_‘So, I’ll sing Hallelujah. You were an angel in the shape of my mum’_

Albus sat stock still, staring at his hands in his lap, trying not to look at Scorpius and make him uncomfortable. If he had glanced up he would have seen the tears that were forming in his friend’s eyes.

_'When I fell down you were there holding me up’_

Albus was starting to feel tears well up in his own eyes as the lyrics made him think of how different Scorpius’ life was going to be. He couldn’t imagine a life without his mum, even if she did annoy him sometimes.

_‘Spread your wings, and I know that when God took you back he said, “Hallelujah, you’re home.”’_

Albus’ head shot up in surprise when Scorpius finally burst into tears. Huge, painful-sounding sobs wracked his small frame and the sight made Albus’ heart break. Instinctively, he knelt up and wrapped his arms around Scorpius. He held onto him tighter than was probably comfortable, afraid that if he didn’t physically hold him together he would fall apart. Scorpius didn’t seem to mind though, he gripped Albus’ forearm that was curled around his chest and dropped his head down to cry onto Albus’ sleeve. Albus rested his chin on top of Scorpius’ head as his own tears trickled down his face, into Scorpius’ hair.

They stayed like that for almost twenty minutes as the song played on a loop. When Scorpius’ tears began to slow, they unravelled themselves from each other and lay down on top of the bed facing each other. As Scorpius fell asleep, exhausted from the release of emotion, Albus watched over him protectively, and vowed to himself to always be there for Scorpius.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I'm always looking to follow Scorbus shippers on tumblr, so, my url is sccrpius if any of you are interested in checking out my blog. I also take prompts in my ask box there!


End file.
